This application relates generally to the field of gas burner systems of the type used in ornamental fireplaces. More particularly, the invention relates to modular systems comprising multiple lengths of connected gas pipes and multiple gas orifices.
Residential and commercial ornamental fireplaces having flames produced by the burning of natural gas or propane are well known. The fireplace gas burner systems comprise one or more pipes that deliver gas from a gas supply source, such as a public utility gas line or a gas storage tank, through one or more orifices and into one or more burner devices, the burner members producing multiple flames of varying heights and widths spread out across various patterns and distances. With some fireplaces, artificial logs sets known as fireplace inserts are created wherein the gas pipe and orifices are positioned within or between artificial logs. When the gas is ignited, the flames combined with the artificial logs simulate the look of an actual wood fire. In other fireplaces, multiple orifices and/or one or more burner members are arranged in a row such that the bare flames appear above artificial embers or similar heat-stable members to create the desired decorative appearance, one popular style being commonly referred to as a linear fireplace.
As linear fireplaces have no standard length, the linear gas burner system will vary in length, which presents a problem to manufacturers in that the linear gas burner systems must either be custom manufactured or a large number of linear gas burner systems of different lengths must be manufactured and stocked. In addition, the burner members must be manufactured such that the openings which receive the orifices are properly spaced to match the spacing of the orifices in the gas pipe.
It is an object of this invention to provide a modular linear fireplace gas burner system which addresses the problems and shortcomings inherent in the current systems, wherein the modular linear fireplace gas burner system is structured and designed such that multiple pipe modules having pipe segments of varying lengths may be connected to create a combined linear pipe of differing lengths as required for a given installation, wherein the orifices are consistently spaced such that a single separation distance is defined between each adjacent orifice, whether the adjacent orifices are both situated on a single pipe segment or whether the adjacent orifices span the connector fittings joining together two pipe segments. It is a further object to provide such a system wherein the connector fittings joining adjacent pipe modules, preferably quick-connect fittings, define a bore having an inner diameter smaller than the inner diameter of the pipe segments, such that a Venturi-effect is created between each pipe module to increase the flow rate of the gas through the pipe segments and to equalize pressure within the system.